


Kitty Luv

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: RusAme NSFW Drabbles [19]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Cat/Human Hybrids, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Master/Pet, Recreational Drug Use, VK Drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles #28 and #36: Pairing Order: RusAme / Prompt: Ivan is a humanoid cat person thing and Alfred is his master. They like to have sex. / Rating: T and M respectively</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drabble #28

"Who's my big boy?" Alfred chuckled, locking the door as a sleepy head lifted from the pile of soft pillows. Alfred grinned, shivering with power-crazed lust as his lover blushed scarlet, pulling at his collar and fixing his skirt as Alfred walked closer.  
"M-meow," Ivan squirmed, the babydoll hanging loosely on his chest as the silk softened his plush curves. Alfred grinned, weaving a hand into his hair before giving him a rub behind his ears, Ivan shutting his eyes and purring as his ears swivelled back, the catlike ears a soft grayish brown. Ivan's luxuriously fluffy tail lifted as Alfred stroked down his back, making sure to give his humanoid cat lots of loving rubs.  
"Did my little snowflake miss me?" he grinned, Ivan's thundering purrs getting louder when Alfred's hand found what Ivan's skirt lifted away to reveal. Alfred pushed his mate down to the pillow bed, Ivan mewling when his master starting working his thick cock inside. It was forbidden, naturally, for masters to use their pets in this fashion… but that just made their kinky sex all the more exciting as Ivan cried and purred, Alfred bouncing excitedly on him and giving him the attention any pet craved.

* * *

"Good kitty," Alfred praised as Ivan rubbed his cheek against him, purring like the thundering love machine he truly was. They were curled up together on Alfred's couch, the human watching TV as his pet pined for attention. Alfred scratched the small of Ivan's back lazily, feeling Ivan's fluffy tail sweep into a perky alert position, the cat mewing for more. "Shh, not now, I'm watching my show."

Ivan seemed to pout, nudging Alfred with his nose for a moment before sighing, dropping his head into Alfred's lap, waiting for more pets. When they didn't come, he seemed to frown, sitting up before grabbing Alfred's pants, almost ripping them open.  
"H-hey!" Alfred yelped and squealed as Ivan's hands tickled him and wrestled his groin free of any clothes, and soon— "Eeek! A-ahhhh, Ivan!"  
Ivan's sandpaper tongue dragged up and down Alfred's cock, the cat mewing and purring between laps as Alfred moaned and arched, pathetically sensitive to his lover. "O-oh, Ivan, mmm, that feels nice, good kitty…!"  
Ivan pushed deeper between Alfred's thighs, hands working his cock as that tongue dipped into Alfred's hole. The human gasped and shrieked a little, thrashing at the weird feeling. There was a dizzy blur of motion, and the next thing Alfred knew, Ivan's face was bent into his groin, his legs hooked over Ivan's shoulders as his pet pleasured him the way Alfred loved him to.


	2. Drabble #36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Contains some mild drug use but everything is consensual.

Keys jangling in their keyhole, Alfred nudged the door open with his foot, struggling to maintain a firm grip on the numerous shopping bags in his overloaded arms. There was a moment of pause as he stumbled into his little apartment, glad he had in the end chosen only a third floor room instead the fifth floor one he had been eyeing at the same time. Feet aching uncomfortably from the distances and heights he had dragged them through, he gently toed off his shoes and kicked his door shut, grunting as he dropped his groceries onto the kitchenette table.

"Vanyaaaa, here, kitty kitty!" Alfred crooned into his the empty halls, shrugging off his jacket and listening in for his beloved pet, just waiting for when Ivan would make his presence known. Sure enough and as expected, a smile stretched across Alfred's face when he heard the thump thump thump down the hall, turning just in time to become an armful of human in Ivan's arms.

"Fredka!" the big cat man purred excitedly, licking his cheek and squeezing him close to his warm and fuzzy sweater. Alfred laughed and hugged him back, nuzzling his cheek against his lovable and affectionate pet. "Look, I have finished!"

Ivan pulled back and stretched the sweater downwards, his big hands gripping the bottom lovingly. Alfred gasped and  _oooo_ ed with appreciation, letting his hands trail down the intricate stitch work. "Wow! You did awesome, big guy! Look at you, this is amazing!" he praised, Ivan beaming with pride as Alfred complimented his hard work. "You've been doing this one for a while now, haven't you?"

"About a month," Ivan admitted sheepishly, his long and luxuriously fluffy brown tail swishing behind him and lifting somewhat in pride. Alfred smiled and continued to examine the details in the pattern and color changing yarn. Ivan's purring escalated to near-motorboat levels as Alfred continued cooing and humming with awe.

"It's really amazing, Vanya! I'm glad I helped you pick out a hobby like this for when I'm at work," Alfred continued, pecking a little smooch to Ivan's cheek as one last 'Good Job', and then turned to start unloading his goods, Ivan stepping onto his chair and curling up comfortably in the fetal position to watch him work.

"Da, it was very lonely to be in the house alone," Ivan pouted cutely, resting his chin on his knees as Alfred flashed a toothy smile up at him. The look had Ivan perking up a bit more, and he almost swooned at the smell of something _amazing_  when Alfred pulled the little packaged tube from the paper bag.

"I thought maybe we should celebrate," Alfred chuckled, waving the tiny bottle of ground catnip in the air, a little trail of drool oozing from Ivan's open mouth. He teased his pet for a minute longer, swirling the container and giggling at the way Ivan's eyes followed it. He prowled over, licking his lips when Ivan stretched his neck out, a blissful look on his face as his ears flattened and swivelled atop his head. Ivan purred happily when Alfred held the bottle under his big Russian nose, mewing softly when his beloved master rubbed his thumb under his chin. "Since you've been such a good kitty."

Ivan sighed dreamily for Alfred, eyes full of love as he looked up at his grinning owner. Pocketing the tube, Alfred whistled for Ivan to follow him back to the bedroom, smirking even more as his pet bounded after him, hot on his heels. Ivan's strong arms wrapped around Alfred's middle, the big cat man pressing their bodies close and forcing Alfred to waddle awkwardly down the hall, Ivan's tail looping around his ankle and making the trek even more difficult for them both.

Not that Alfred minded in the least, granted. He loved in when Ivan rubbed up close and wriggled even closer, making sure each and every inch of Alfred's warm body was marked with his scent and his scent alone, he loved it when his pet tried to own him in the same way Alfred officially owned Ivan.

The large cat man was Alfred's only long-lasting companion, Alfred's parents having given Alfred Ivan as a kitten when they were both younger. From the moment Ivan let out his first mewl for his new master, Alfred developed an instantaneous obsession with his pet, giving Ivan everything he could ever want whenever he wanted it, sacrificing friends and dates to spend time with his beloved kitty. And of course, Ivan did everything and anything to please his master as well.

"Is it the kind you usually get?" Ivan purred hopefully into Alfred's ear, giving it a little lick that sent shivers running up his spine. Despite being mostly humanoid, the sandpaper tongue feature typical of cats remained with Ivan, the prickly sensation always a refreshing and exciting feeling for Alfred.

"Of course, I know it's your favorite," Alfred chuckled, and then arched a little, grinding his ass against Ivan's clothed groin. His cat mewed excitedly, rubbing his nose into Alfred's hair and getting a good whiff of the familiar and comfortable smell.

This was how it was every day for them, no matter how stressful work was or if they had fought the night before, to come home and wrap each other up in loving embraces just made everyday worth living for the both of them, and Alfred gladly immersed himself in their shared lifestyle. Ivan was like the lovers he never managed to keep around for long, except Ivan would always be at his side every night, either curled at the foot of the bed and deep under the covers or snuggled against Alfred. They simply couldn't stand to be apart from one another!

"Spasibo, Fredka," Ivan mewed, pulling away if only to jump onto the bed, lifting his tail and swiping it playfully across Alfred's face. Alfred laughed and batt at it, grinning as Ivan chuckled and stretched on the Queen sized mattress, admiring the view when his big kitty laid out on the sheets. Ivan purred and then rolled partially onto his side, his small bit of tummy pudge visible over his pants when the sweater rode up a bit. "You are too good to me."

"Nah, I just like spoilin' my buddy," Alfred teased, poking Ivan's nose as he crawled up next to him, pulling off his tee-shirt. Ivan chuckled and shut his eyes, a sign of deep relaxation and comforted trust in Alfred's presence. Little subtle things like that always made Alfred's heart race with excitement, he loved noticing all of the secret movements Ivan made to show his love for his master. He grinned, stroking down Ivan's clothed side and earning a happily caressed mewl. "But maybe I'll make you work for it."

Ivan pouted and frowned at the notion of having to do work, but he perked and sat up all the same, never one to back down from a challenge. His ears flattened somewhat, much like his expression as he struggled not to scowl so irritably. "Da?" he huffed after a minute, tail ticking against the bedspread at Alfred's devious little smirk.

"Come here, kitty kitty," Alfred crooned in a teasing and mocking voice, unbuckling his belt and pushing his pants down as Ivan's eyes watched his every movement carefully. Alfred pumped himself through his boxers as Ivan chuckled at his silliness. The cat man lazy ambled about, turning himself around so he was in a better position. "Master wants to give you some milky wilky!"

"You are lucky I love you,  _master_ ," Ivan teased right back, head-butting Alfred's hands aside so he could get to his prize, his sandpaper tongue lapping at the damp spot forming on Alfred's boxers. He keened slightly, the noise a soft purring to match the quiet whimpers of bliss Alfred unashamedly let loose. Brushing his face closer to Alfred's arousal, Ivan wedged the underwear down Alfred's thighs, narrowly missing getting smacked in the face when Alfred's cock sprang to attention. Huffing with slight annoyance when Alfred giggled at his  _mrowl_  of surprise, Ivan busied himself with slathering his rough tongue all over Alfred, working up and down the length of his dick and mewing between breaths.

Pleased with his work, Alfred grunted and fumbled for the bottle of nip, Ivan's eyes lighting up and his efforts doubling when he noticed what his master was doing. Uncapping the tube, Alfred waved it around, knowing the scent of the cat's feel-good medicine wafted all around them. Ivan drooled around his cock, gladly sucking it down his throat in an effort to please his master more, eyes watering with want as they trailed after the bottle. Alfred grunted and started gently rolling his hips into Ivan's warm mouth, the sensations altogether alien with Ivan's tongue and even more pleasurable than anything else.

"Ngh, fuck, Vanyaaaa!" Alfred groaned, head lolling as his eyes rolled back in bliss, his pet vigorously sucking him off and working him hard, making sure Alfred was completely satisfied so he could have his treat. With a heavy sigh and a shivering twitch, Alfred gently coaxed Ivan off before he could cum, a loopy smile on his face as he handed over the sweet herbs. "F-fuck, you've gotten pretty good at that, haven't you?"

"Only for you, Fredka," Ivan purred happily, rubbing his head into Alfred's hand and sighing over the nip, taking in a deep breath of the heady aromas. Alfred let Ivan breathe it in, could almost watch as Ivan let himself be washed into a buzzed pleasure high. He capped the bottle again, Ivan nuzzling closer and sighing dreamily into Alfred's chest, curled up on him and still idly rubbing Alfred's erection.

"Mm, that feels nice," he praised, Ivan starting to purr as he squeezed a little harder, rubbing his cheek into Alfred's bare skin. Groaning and sighing happily, Alfred gently repositioned Ivan so he could lie back on the sheets, turning his face into the cool pillow and eyeing his watching pet closely. "But I still want more."

"I will give it to you," Ivan purred warmly, his eagerness to please making Alfred flush with embarrassed want and giddy excitement as he lifted up his legs. Taking his cue, Ivan gripped his pants and pulled them off in one fluid movement, tossing them aside before doing the same with Alfred's boxers. Spreading his legs invitingly, a giggle bubbled up Alfred's throat as Ivan instantly filled the space with his body, laying atop his master and licking his bare neck.

"Ah, ahhh! It's not fair if I'm the only naked one," Alfred grinned cheekily, snatching Ivan's new sweater up as soon as the cat took it off. He pretended to be interested in it until Ivan looked away to take care of the rest of his clothes, and relished in the expression on Ivan's face when he turned back around to find Alfred sporting his hard work. "It's really quite lovely… I want you to fuck me while I'm in it."

Ivan's ears pricked and swiveled slightly, his fluffy tail sweeping across the sheets as he looked down at his master. "Kinky," he purred lovingly, cupping Alfred's face and then kissing him deeply, sensually grinding their hips together as Alfred struggled to control his giggling. Everything felt so naughty and dirty and  _wrong_ , but then again that's what made their love so exciting and  _right_. "Sounds like fun."

"I already prepared myself," Alfred purred, lazily toying with his hole when Ivan moved to get their lube and condoms. Ivan grinned back at him as Alfred groaned, fetching one of the rubbers anyway. His master pouted, a faraway look in his eyes as he observed Ivan rolling down the protection. "Sometimes I wish we didn't need those… I bet you'd feel amazing without it…"

"Da, if you do not mind internal bleeding," Ivan scoffed and brushed the comment aside in a joking tone, but they both knew they would always have to be separated by something. Society, latex… They were different species, after all. They may look similar and act similar, but it was always an unpleasant reminder that their love was forbidden even when they were alone in their intimacy. "If I could change one thing about myself, it would be my barbs."

"Well, I wouldn't change that because then you'd be neutered," Alfred grinned with a smirk, laughing a little at the panicked paling of Ivan's rosy cheeks. He tugged his pet down into a loving smooch, both of them forgetting the touchy subject as Ivan went about re-stretching Alfred's hole, making sure it was loose enough just in case. Determining his master ready for him, Ivan maneuvered himself into position, locking stares with Alfred as he started to push in.

"Gh- nghhh, yeah," Alfred panted weakly, face screwed up as his mostly-prepared hole was further stretched, Ivan gnawing on his lower lip and going a little slower. Remembering his breathing techniques, Alfred panted in a few quick huffs and hand then, releasing them slowly as he focused on relaxing, feeling his inner muscles struggle to accommodate his lover.

"I'm in," Ivan hushed him in a soothing voice, lapping up Alfred's budding tears as the human shivered and trembled beneath him and all around him. His cowlick bobbed when Alfred nodded, the sheets rustling slightly as he adjusted his body, making sure he was completely comfortable.

"Fuck, I always forget how big you are, Vanya," he groaned, clenching his ass muscles and squeezing around Ivan, his catman purring out an elated moan with the added pleasure. He could feel every inch of him, the curve of his cock shoved so wonderfully inside… "Move. I want you to move."

Not needing to be told twice, Ivan gently rocked and rolled his hips into Alfred, encouraged by the little hums of appreciation and the cooing love confessions Alfred whispered into his furry ears. He could feel Alfred's nails digging into his back to relieve some of the pressure, but he didn't care in the least as Alfred wrapped his legs around him.

"More, please," he begged softly, rolling his head back into the sheets as Ivan's tail brushed against his feet. Ivan smiled and braced most of his weight on his hands, working faster and harder and deeper, groaning with bliss as Alfred loosened completely for him. His purrs were only interrupted when he sucked in a deep breath, growing increasingly frantic in his rutting as his animalistic urge to mate got the best of him. Alfred shrieked with bliss, a breathy, well-fucked smile of joy stretching across his face as Ivan repeatedly slammed into his sweet spot, everything becoming so wonderfully glossed over with pleasure. "Fuck! Y-yeah, Vanya, more, gimme more, wanna feel you fuck me like you own me…!"

"Fredka," Ivan mewled softly into his ear, letting out a startled noise when Alfred's hand clapped down on his perky ass. He pouted with hurt down at his lover, but the expression melted into a happy one with Alfred's devious little grin.

"I said fuck me, didn't I? I'll give you a reward if you do," he teased, laying himself out on the bed as Ivan doubled his efforts once more, slamming his hips in deep and taking a moment to grind them closer before going again. He stimulated Alfred's prostrate as much as possible, smiling a Cheshire smile as Alfred screwed his eyes shut and cried out, his toes curling and hands clenching the sheets tightly. He was so warm and adorable as he came, spine arched and the little bits of skin visible around his sweater glistening with sweat altogether attractive. Ivan didn't really mind if his master stained his hard work, it would only make him smile when looking at the garment again.

Alfred's scream echoed the room a moment before he went limp, twitching and spasming slightly as Ivan continued to work, Alfred's clenching muscles massaging his cock and milking an orgasm out of him as well. He pulled out in a hurry, his seeds filling the weakened condom. Recently companies had begun making thicker condoms for pets to protect from barb injuries, of course meant to be used between pets, but no one had to know.

Stroking up and down his tummy with gentle fingers, Alfred relaxed on the sheets as Ivan went about cleaning up, making sure everything was taken care of before curling up into Alfred's side. The human rolled partially onto his side, running his fingers through Ivan's hair as his pet nuzzled his face close to his chest, able to surprisingly fold himself into a tiny ball. "That felt really good, Vanya," he murmured sweetly as his kitty draped his arms over his master, hugging him closer. Their fronts pressed together, legs tangling before Ivan settled his tail over Alfred like a makeshift blanket.

"I am glad… I love when you are happy," Ivan purred, eyes drooping with fatigue as they cuddled, comforted by the smell of the knitted sweater and their sweat and love. Alfred smiled softly at him, stroking and petting his lover with gentle kindness as they drifted off together, not caring about anything except each other and their shared happiness.


End file.
